Pokemon Delta Emerald: Hoenn Arc
by LysandreMackintosh
Summary: Brendan has a special power of handling pokemon. What is this power? He meets many pokemon and trainers as he strives to be a pokemon master. (Brendan x Lisia)
1. Chapter I: The Beginning of an Adventure

**Hello Everybody. This is my first fic but I intend it to be very good story. Please review or PM me for suggestions. I do have boundaries though.**

 ***This fic will be about Brendan and Lisia as the main characters**

 ***No swearing, except maybe some minor cursing**

 ***I will not do graphic sexual scenes whatsoever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would be more mature.**

* * *

Chapter I: A New Beginning

It was a warm summer afternoon in Hoenn. The wind, calm. The leaves on the trees as green as ever, Slackoths hanging or laying on the branches.

Brendan a 16-year-old boy from Johto was riding in the back of a rental van with boxes almost overflowing with clothes and other items. Every once in a while, the van would hit a bump on the road sending a box flying at Brendan's face, "Ugh, why do I HAVE to be back here in this hellhole?" He moaned as he rubbed his

The Van was nearing to a halt, and started backing up. "We must be here... thank Arceus."

The Van stopped. A few seconds later, a Machoke opened up the back door, "Maachoke" It cried, "Thanks" Brendan answered back.

Brendan jumped out of the van and stretched, he looked up and saw a plane flying, most likely to another region as it didn't look like it was landing anytime soon. He remembered Johto where his old hometown was located, his friends Ethan, Lyra, and Krystal. He had good times with his friends in his childhood. He missed Krystal the most, his ex-girlfriend was a cool, energetic person. But last he saw her was two years ago when she went on a Pokémon journey. He still keeps in touch with Ethan, his best friend and also the Champion of Johto. Lance still stands in for him while he is travelling.

"Brendan, are you gonna help unpack the van or are you going to stand there daydreaming?" His mom snapped at him, "Sorry mom", Brendan went to unload boxes.

* * *

The Machoke's and Brendan got all of the boxes unloaded into the house, his mom was unpacking them and putting items in their respectful places. Brendan putting boxes labeled "BRENDAN" upstairs into his room. After everything was unpacked, Brendan looked at his watch, "6:12 PM". He saw the clock that his dad bought him, and set it.

He walked back downstairs and saw his Dad walk through the door, "Hey Honey was the drive alright from the airport alright?" "It was fine Norman a little bumpy for Brendan though" she giggled "I'm glad we are closer to your job now." "Brendan! My Boy! How are you?" Norman said. "Hey Dad. I'm tired...and sore, haha" Brendan answered back

Mom got dinner ready in the surprisingly fancy kitchen, they ate. Prepackaged Ramen noodles probably weren't the healthiest choice for an evening meal, but considering the current situation, it was doable. Brendan walked upstairs, down the hall, and into his room. He went to his computer and started typing an email to Ethan, saying that they made it to Hoenn, etc. After that he went to his bed, got undressed and crawled in.

* * *

Brendan's nose twitched as he smelled bacon cooking from downstairs and woke up, he looked over at his clock on his nightstand, "10:37 AM". He yawned, got up and stretched. He looked down and saw his six-pack. He was very athletic, he worked out all the time, he never wears any clothing that isn't made for sports usage. He had equipment in his old house in Johto, but then his old room had more space in it to fit massive equipment like Blowflex's and Treadmills. He figured he would get a Bowflex or treadmill at some point while he lived here.

He got up and walked over to one of his suitcases, picked out a black tee and a pair of shorts. He put them on and walked downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen watching the Hoenn News Network, the screen had a man in a suit and tie, and a woman in a purple gown reporting the recent news in Hoenn. A pan of bacon cooking was on the stove

Brendan's Mom was making bacon and pancakes, when Brendan walked in the kitchen, "Morning Mom" he greeted "Morning honey, you sleep well?" she answered back "Actually I did!" he answered. Looking around the room, he noticed his father was not absent. "Where's Dad?" he asked with concern "He went to the gym early this morning. He's got a lot of challenges today." His mother said matter-of-factly

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE INTERVIEW WITH NORMAN MAPLE, PETALBURG CITY'S NEW GYM LEADER. BACK TO YOU ERIN." the Interviewer announced. "Oh darn, I missed it. Your Father was going to be in an interview today with HNN, but I missed it, ugh.." she sighed. "Anyways breakfast is ready, I have a feeling you will need a big one." She stated.

* * *

After they finished eating, Brendan's Mom "Honey, why don't you go and say hello to the neighbors? They are old friends of your dad and I. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you". "Sure, I'll be back". Brendan said

Brendan walked out of the house, shut the door behind him. He stopped and looked at the old log houses and the forest around them. It looked like those slackoth he saw yesterday afternoon hadn't budged at all. Littleroot was a peaceful town, ideal for him. He wondered what it would be like living in this place forever, much better than Goldenrod. "I could used to this place" he whispered to himself.

He walked over to the house next to his, it looked very similar to his house, at least from the outside. He knocked on the door, a woman opened the door, "Hello?" she asked "Hi, my name is Brendan, my parents and I just moved in next door, I'm just here to say hello!" He answered back "Ah! Come in! She said as she walked back in the house, he followed, He closed the door behind him. The lady said "I know your parents very well, in fact my husband and your dad are very good friends. Your dad said his family would be moving in next to us! We have a daughter about the same age as you, she is upstairs….. MAY! COME HERE PLEASE!" She yelled like she had done it before.

"I remember you actually, you were quite the cutie." She said. After a few seconds a girl came down stairs. "What is it Mom!?" she sounded annoyed. t the girl was the same height as he was, brown hair that was partially in a ponytail, the sides loosely waved down to her shoulders on both sides of her face, a bandana wrapped around the back of her head. She had sapphire-colored eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with black shorts. "Honey come meet this young man." She told her daughter.

* * *

Brendan got back home from next-door and prepared ready for the day. He changed from his Black tee and shorts to a thin long sleeve sports sweater colored orange and black and sport shorts, he put on his sweat resistant white beanie over his brown hair.

He walked downstairs to meet his mom, who was very edgy. She looked like she was trying to avoid talking to him. Brendan walked out of the door and down the dirt path street, when he heard someone screaming in the woods by his house. He started running towards the forest as the screaming became louder, and louder. He ran through the the tree line about 200 feet when he saw a heavyset, middle-aged man in a lab robe being chased by a gray looking creature. The man yelled "YOU THERE YOUNG MAN, LOOK IN MY BRIEFCASE OVER THERE BY THE BUSH. THERE ARE POKÉBALLS IN IT, FIGHT THIS THING WITH ONE!" The man commanded in a terrified voice.

Brendan ran over to the briefcase and opened it. Three Pokéballs were neatly placed in the briefcase he quickly picked one and threw it.

A green lizard-like pokemon came out "Treecko tree" the Pokemon said. Brendan felt a fire inside him, like he knew exactly what he was doing, his outer mind stopped and his focus went to the to-be battle. He knew what moves the Treecko knew automatically without any guide book he synced his mind with the Treecko. He yelled "Treecko use Pound on the Poochyena!". The lizard pokemon jumped in the air and slammed the Poochyena away from the lab-coat man. Poochyena looked very angry, it started running towards Treecko as its incisors grew, it was going to use the Bite attack. Brendan knew what to do immediately as he said "Treecko use Absorb to suck it in and then use Pound once more!" The green Pokemon sucked in the Poochyena and stole its energy, then slammed it with its tail with the extra energy. The Poochyena went flying over the trees. "Tree, cko" the Pokemon snobbed its head away from the direction the Poochyena went soaring into the sky.

The man in the lab coat's jaw dropped at the sudden skill of Brendan ridding of the wild dog-like Pokemon. "My, my. You saved my but there son, and that skill, are you an experienced trainer?" The man asked, "...um no I-I..." Brendan tried to answer as he snapped out of his trance. "Because I have never seen a beginner battle like that before." The man rambled. He was shocked himself he had done such a thing. He had never commanded a Pokemon in his life, let alone strategize in battle like that before. "N-no, I-I have never b-battled before..."

The Man recognized Brendan for when he was a little boy. The Man visited Norman in Johto a few times. Brendan had grown up. The man looked like he needed a drink of something strong. "Cmon son, let's go to my lab, we will discuss some things there"

" _I wonder…."_ The man thought.

* * *

The two walked in the lab "Brendan, I'm Professor Birch. Owner of Littleroot Laboratory... I have reason to believe what you did back there was no coincidence... Nobody, I mean .DY can do what you did on their first try. You can see Elite Four members or Champions have that kind of skill when battling. And the way you mastered commanding Treecko was totally legendary." Professor Birch rambled. Brendan didn't know what to think, he can't even remember Treecko's moves or the strategy. "What causes this? I have never ordered a Pokemon to do something in my life..." He stood there in shocked silence.

After a couple of minutes, the man spoke to himself " _I wonder if this is why Norman's wife called me to give him a Pokemon"._ "... Son, will you take Treecko with you? I want you to go on a journey across the massive region of Hoenn" the man continued "will you take Treecko as your first Pokemon?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter II: The Mightyest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Serena and Ash would be a couple.**

* * *

Chapter II: The Mightyest

Three men and one woman were sitting around a table in a dark room. "All three of our organizations have been disbandoned. Team Rocket has been eliminated completely, team Galactic was publically disbandoned, Team Plasma has been disbandoned twice, and just recently, Team Flare. I don't out what we can do." The red haired woman said.

There was a long pause, the room seemed to get darker as the three adults were thinking very hard. "Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" One of the men started laughing, "What? What's wrong?" The red-haired woman asked. "Hoenn, what's left of our four teams will join together and go to Hoenn, the legendary Pokemon there have not yet been tampered with." A man with a dark hat and suit answered, "Herald prepare everything and get it started, we will talk about the rest later" the man continued. "Yes, I will. Team Sky has full personnel. I will let my commanders know immediately." Herald's Green hair was sticking out in the fainted light in the middle of the pool table. "Good, our teams will come in after everything has been dealt with accordingly." The Woman stated.

"...This time, we will succeed."

* * *

"Will you take Treecko as your first Pokemon?" The heavyset man said

"Will I? I'd love to I've always wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer. I have just never had the chance" Brendan answered while he released Treecko from its pokeball and kneeled down to it. "Hey there Treecko, would you like to come on a journey with me?" The Teen asked. Treecko stood in front of Brendan considering how the boy would treat it. It kept thinking until Professor Birch jumped in. "Hey Treecko! Brendan's dad is a gym leader, so Brendan has been around Pokemon for a while. He will be good to you I promise." The Professor stated.

The Pokemon thought for a few seconds "Tree." it nodded. "Awesome, Treecko what do you say we get a good night's rest tonight at home. We will leave tomorrow morning. Let's go home" Brendan rushed. The Professor was reminded of himself at that age. "Wait you two. I still have to register you as a trainer Brendan and give you a Pokedex. I need you to fill out some things for me, so I can register you legally.

The man went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from one of his drawers. The man came back to Brendan "Here, fill this out while I get your Pokedex ready." The man set the form down on the table and gave Brendan a pen. He then went off in another room in the lab. Brendan began filling out his information like Full name, Birthdate, Pokémail address, desired phone number, and Signature. The man came back into the office with a box as Brendan finished filling out the form.

"Okay you get a Green colored pokedex since you chose Treeko" the man set the box on the table. He reached into his pocket to get a fold-up knife, and opened the box it said 'Silph Co' on the box. The man was done with opening the box as he pulled out a green colored smart-phone-like device. "Here we are! I'll set it up for you it will have your trainer ID and information you filled out on that form. So you will have everything you need."

After the man was done, he handed the device to Brendan who smiled as he finally was going on his journey. He thought of the time his friends in Johto went to get their Pokemon. He was 14 at the time, he could'nt get a Pokemon because one; there weren't any Pokemon available at Professor Elm's at that time. Two; because his parents didn't want him going out on his own. It was safe to say they were overprotective.

"Thank you sir." Brendan responded. He grabbed the device and put it in his back pocket. "Your welcome! Here are some empty Pokéballs these are devices that are used to capture Pokemon. But you being a son of a Gym Leader you probably know all of this." The man exclaimed. "Also I was wondering if you could do me a favor" he added. "My daughter, May is on her way to Route 103. I was wondering if you could make sure she is safe, she is there researching Pokemon in that area, it's farther than she has been before. I'm a worried father , haha" the man explained

"Umm sure, I will try to find her" Brendan responded. "I apologize, this will put of your journey for 2 days. I would send one of my assistants to go, but it's the weekend so they aren't at work." He exclaimed. Brendan tried to hide his annoyed expression, and was successful. He responded "Sure I don't see why not, it will warm me up for the real thing I guess!" he laughed as he reached his hand behind his neck nervously. "Haha, you sure have a sense of humor don't you!" The man blurted "anyways, good luck maybe you'll catch a Pokemon or two on the way!".

Brendan decided this little adventure would be for the better "Thank you so much Professor, I don't know how the first day I've lived here and all the sudden I am an official trainer but I guess fate decides everything" he exclaimed. He then waved as he and Treecko walked out the door.

Once Brendan was outside, he could hear/smell the peacefulness in the air. He loved it here. "Let's go to my house Treecko!"

* * *

After he got back home, he found his dad sitting on the couch in the living room, his mom was in the kitchen cooking something. "Hello, dad what are you doing here so early?" Brendan questioned. Norman looked up at him "Hi Brendan! The Gym shut down early today because it's Sunday. The Gym Schedule is different here than in Johto." His Dad answered "Some people here go to Church to worship Arceus. Goldenrod isn't like that I know" he continued as he chuckled. Brendan nodded.

"How was your morning son?" The normal-type leader asked. "Awesome! I got a Pokemon from Professor as you can see" Brendan exclaimed. "I'm going to Route 103 today I'll be back tomorrow. I wanted to tell you before I took off! I will be leaving for my journey the day after though..." He continued. Norman looked at him with shining eyes. He got up and embraced Brendan in a hug. "Son, I am so proud of you, I'm sorry we had to move you away from your friends in Johto... Caroline they grow up so fast don't they?" Norman was on the verge of (happy) tears as he let Brendan go. "Yes they do. Lunch is ready you two!" She said. She brought out 3 plates and bowls. "Slowpoke Tail Soup, and sandwiches" she said as they all dished up.

After they were done eating, his mom packed him a few sandwiches and a pale of soup "Here you go! Good luck Brendan!" She exclaimed "Son, see you tomorrow." His dad said. "Alright guys see you tomorrow!" Brendan waved as he left the house. His parents waved back.

* * *

Brendan was at the end of the townline. He stopped and looked back. _I guess this is where it starts_ He thought. He turned back towards the Route in front of him. He looked up at the wooden arch In front of him it read " **Route 101. Please be careful of aggressive Pokemon"** he walked through the arch "here we go buddy."

About 5 hours later Brendan arrived in Oldale town. "Ughhh, I haven't walked so much in my life!" He complained. "treeckoooo" the green Pokemon mimicked. They looked around them. The town was bigger than Littleroot, it was a town in a field. It had about 20-30 houses a few shops, a Pokemart, and a Pokemon Center. They started walking to the Pokemon Center to check in and book a room. He brought out his Pokedex and looked at the time. It read " _6:15PM_ ". "Im hungry Treecko, I hope the Pokemon center has a cafeteria." Brendan stated. "Treecko tree" the Pokemon said.

As he walked in, Brendan smelled food. He looked over to the cafeteria, he saw about 6 people eating. He walked over to the reception desk. There was nobody there so he pressed a ringer. "Chansey!" A round, pink Pokemon popped up from under the desk it had a egg in its...pouch? Brendan fell over from being startled as Treecko just stood there. "Chansey don't scare our customers!" A woman with pink hair appeared from under the desk as well. "I apologize for Chansey, she does it all the time." She explained. "It's fine. Anyways, I was wondering if I could heal my Treecko here, and book a room for tonight." Brendan asked. He picked up Treecko and put him on the counter and took out his pokeball and returned him. "Alright your room number is 136 and it is on the first floor." she said as she handed him a card-key. "Thanks." He said. He saw Treecko being placed on a cart with white towels on it being taken to treatment.

He walked over to the cafeteria and ordered some food; spaghetti and meatballs. He ate silently, got up and put his tray in the tray bin by the garbage can. He walked towards the hall of rooms. Went to his room, crawled in bed.

* * *

 _"Sir, it has been awakened" and man in green hair said. "Good, finally we can use its power and rule the world. Even Giovanni and that Mars bitch will bow down to us." The man who appeared to be the Boss exclaimed. "What about the intruders sir?" The grunt questioned as he pointed towards Brendan. "We will kill them, our teams can't afford to show mercy to anymore children. They always foil our plans" the boss said._

 _The grunt nodded and ordered his Pokemon to attack Brendan "Mightyena, Salamence use Hyperbeam!" The grunt yelled as he threw two Pokéballs. A dragon Pokemon and a dog Pokemon charged up two deadly white beams as they shot towards Brendan..._

* * *

"GAHHHH" Brendan jumped out of bed. He was sweating beads. He looked over at the clock it read "7:41" he got out of bed, went to the bathroom, undressed and took a shower. After he was done he got dressed in the same design of clothes. But they weren't the ones he wore yesterday. He just put on his white beanie, and walked out of the door. He walked down the hall until he reached the lobby, he walked over to the once again empty reception desk. He prepared for the Chansey this time, but it never came.

Nurse Joy walked in from a door behind the desk. "Oh Brendan! You're Treecko is doing well, let me go get it." She announced. He thought about the day, he would go see how May was doing, and then travel all the way back to Littleroot. He was a little irritable about the situation, but he reminded himself that it was a warmup for the real thing. Nurse Joy came back out with a rolling tray with a PokeBall on top. "Here you go! Your Treecko is all rested up!" She exclaimed. "Thanks." Brendan answered, as he grabbed the PokeBall and clipped it to his belt.

He walked over to the cafeteria and ordered Eggs and Bacon with a piece of toast. He sat down at a table. He thought about his dream last night. It was so real, and he didn't know what it was about. After a few minutes a waitress walked over to him with a plate full of food, she set it on the table and asked "is everything okay?" She said. He looked up at her like he didn't know she was even there. "Yeah I'm fine, just had a nightmare last night." He answered. She nodded "Enjoy." As she walked off.

After he was done eating he left the center and started on Route 103. After a couple of hours he saw a girl with a red bandana around her head. She was writing something down on a sketchbook. Brendan snuck over to her and went "RAWWWR!". She jumped and squealed. He started laughing very hard. She looked very angry "you piece of shit!" She yelled. Brendan could hardly contain himself. After a while she started laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while breaking through laughs. "Your dad sent me to check up on you." He answered. "I guess he was worried about you being so far from home." He added. She seemed annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell him I'm fine by myself?" She said irritably. Brendan almost chuckled "Well I could've been an Ursaring and you couldn't defend yourself. You're lucky it was me!" He exclaimed. She had tick-marks on her head from anger as she punched him in the arm. "Owwww." He yelled.

"Let's have a Pokemon battle! If I win you have to apologize!" She announced as she got in a battle stance. "You're on!" He answered. They got about 20 feet apart as May threw a PokeBall "Go Torchic!" She yelled. The ball released a orange chicken-like Pokemon. "Let's get 'em Treecko!" Brendan said as he threw a PokeBall. It released the gecko-like creature. Brendan smirked arrogantly "Ladies First madam!" He teased. She got upset. "Grrrr. Torchic use ember!" She said. The chicken Pokemon shot many red embers at Treecko. "Treecko use Quick Attack to dodge, then use Pound!" He yelled. The gecko Pokemon glowed and disappeared. It ended up in front of Torchic as it slapped the Chicken with its tail. It went flying back towards May. It landed on its feet. "You alright Torchic?" She asked. It nodded it looked angry much like May. Brendan smirked again "Like Trainer, like Pokemon. Treecko use Absorb!". Treecko sent green globes toward Torchic as it yelled in pain. Treecko started sucking energy from Torchic. "Toroorororooor!" It screamed.

"Torchic shake it off and use Growl" May yelled. Torchic shook itself and screamed as it was using Growl. Treecko took the brunt of the attack. "Torchic, use Ember and finish this!" May shouted. The Chicken-like Pokemon shot another barrage of embers at Treecko. Treecko yelled in pain as it was looking pretty beaten up. The Gecko was emitting a green aura as it looked very angry. Brendan took out his pokedex as it said "Treecko's special ability is Overgrow. When the Pokemon is about to faint, the ability activates. This ability doubles the power of moves while activated." The Pokedex announced.

"Treecko can you continue?" Brendan asked. The Green Pokemon looked at him "Tree...cko.." It panted. "Great Treecko! Use Quick Attack to get up close and use Absorb!" Brendan yelled. The Gecko disappeared again and got in from of Torchic. Then it shot green orbs at the Torchic and started sucking energy. Due to Overgrow, the attack was boosted. The Torchic cried until it landed on the ground fainted.

"Awesome, Treecko! We won!" Brendan said as he jumped in the air. May smiled weakly as she pulled out her PokeBall. "You did good Torchic. Now take a good rest." She said as she returned it. Brendan did the same with Treecko. May walked over to him "Guess this makes us rivals!" She smirked. "Yeah! You going to challenge the Pokemon League?" He asked. She looked up into the sky "Maybe. I want to travel the region researching Pokemon. I think I want to be a Professor like my Dad." She answered. Brendan nodded. "Well good luck! I'd love to see some of your work when you're done." He exclaimed. She looked at him "Well I guess I better get going, I've been gone for over a day." She said. She pulled out a foldup bicycle from her backpack and got on it. "See ya!" She said as she rode off.

"Well I guess I walk back" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Brendan arrived back in Oldale, and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Treecko. "Your Treecko is all healed up!" Nurse joy said. She handed Brendan Treecko's PokeBall. "Thanks" he answered. He walked out of the center and started down the path to Littleroot. After 4 hours he heard screaming coming from inside the woods. It was a distress scream. He started running through the woods to where the screaming was. He saw a bunch of Poochyena Surrounding a Girl about his age who had blue jean short shorts, and a tank top. She had Turquoise hair.

She looked pretty beat up with bruises and dirt all over her. Brendan yelled "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTERS!". The black and gray Pokemon looked at him like he was nuts. They started growling at him. He ran through the crowd of Poochyena until he stood in front of her, facing the crowd. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Brendan smiled at her. One Poochyena barked as the group started charging at them. Brendan stood still and closed him eyes waiting to be ripped to shreds.

It never came.

He open his eyes and saw a larger Black and Gray colored Dog Pokemon standing in front of him facing the Poochyena. It growled as the Poochyena ran off into the woods. The Larger dog-like Pokemon turned around to face them, it looked like it smiled at them. At it jumped on Brendan and started licking him to death. Brendan laughed "Stahp that tickles." He continued laughing. The Pokemon got off of him. Brendan looked over at Th turquoise-haired girl, she was beautiful in his opinion. "You okay?" He asked. She sniffled and nodded. She was in rough shape.

"What's your name?" he asked. She was staring at the ground before she mumbled "Lisia...". Brendan was worried about her "My name in Brendan, it's nice to meet you!" He tried to cheer her up. She finally looked at him "Thank you for trying to protect me." She mumbled yet again. Brendan smiled as he reached in his backpack and pulled out his container of Slowpoke-Tail Soup. "Here, you look like you need energy!" He gave her the container and a spoon. "Thanks." she said as she opened it up and started wolfing it down. "You act like you haven't had food in days! Why are you in a place like this?" He asked. She handed the empty container back to him. "I was heading to Littleroot to get a Pokemon from the Labratory. I got lost and then I was attacked by a pack of Poochyena. I've been..."

"You haven't eaten in days have you.." Brendan interrupted. She nodded. He looked at his Pokedex for the time it said "4:30PM". "Come on, I'll carry you to Littleroot. It's about a half-an-hour away." She looked shocked at his offer. He picked her up bridal-style and started walking. The Mighyena started following them.

He reached the Arch separating Littleroot and Route 101 he walked in the village towards his house. Lisia had fallen asleep in his arms about 15 minutes ago. Once he had reached his house, he knocked on the door the best could in the position he was in. His mom opened the door and gasped at the two. "Brendan bring her in here. I'll treat her with what I can! Set her on the couch!" She gasped. She ran in the bathroom for supplies.

Brendan walked in and laid her on the couch. The Mightyena walked in as well. Lisia was not in good shape. His mom came back with bandages, blankets and pain medication."What happened?" His mom asked. Brendan explained to her what happened. "What?! She was attacked by Poochyena?!" She asked with a surprised look. Brendan nodded. "Okay I'll let her stay here until she heals. She has a few bite marks on her, but she will be fine." Caroline announced. "Good. I need some food, she ate my entire pale of soup. She hasn't eaten for days" he said.

Caroline bandaged Lisia up, and covered her in a blanket. She went to the fridge and brought out leftover soup for Brendan to eat.

* * *

It was about 7:30 PM when Norman got home. He walked through the door and saw Caroline in the kitchen, as well as the girl who was attacked. "Hello honey! What happened here?" He asked. Caroline noticed him. she told him what happened. "Well then! Our boy is a hero!" Norman joked.

Brendan was upstairs in his room, the Mightyena was with him. "Hey Mightyena, do you want to come with me on my journey tomorrow?" Brendan asked. The Pokemon was very kind for a vicious breed. The Mightyena barked in response, as it wagged its tail. "Awesome!" Brendan chanted as he brought out a spare PokeBall from his backpack and held it in front of the Pokemon's nose. Mightyena nudged the button on the ball, it was sucked in the ball and automatically pinged, being that it didn't struggle to get out.

Brendan went over to his computer and started typing a Pokémail to Ethan about the events of the last 2 days.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Up next: Petalburg Madness**

 **Well? How am I doing so far?**

 **Yes I did make the situation with Lisia a little dramatic, but hey! I bet you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I will try to post a new chapter every Saturday, don't get mad at me if I don't!**

 **Also Review or message me your thoughts or recommendations etc.**

 **See you next week.**


	3. Chapter III: A new Adventure or Two

**Well, I was planning on getting to Petalburg in this chapter. But it didn't work out that way!**

 **Please PM me, or review this to give me advice or recommendations. I need motivation to continue ;P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would be like Brock. Literally**

* * *

Chapter III: A New Adventure, or Two

Brendan was not sleeping well after the day. He was thinking about Lisia being hurt, and how she could've died if he hadn't had been there. Even though it was Mightyena who saved them, but the Pokemon liked HIM. It may not had saved Lisia if Brendan wasn't there. She was pretty shaken up, she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

He got up out of bed, put on his housecoat, walked into the hallway, and down the stairs as he walked into the living room. He saw Lisia on the couch in the same place. She looked so peaceful to Brendan, he personally had never seen a girl as pretty as her in his life. He smiled. He walked over to the door and walked outside. He went over to the grass, and laid down so he could watch the clear night sky. Literally every star was visable. He stared at the sky thinking about his journey tomorrow. He heard footsteps behind him coming from the house. He turned his head to see a beautiful turcoise-haired girl sit next to him.

"Hey..." She said softly. He continued to stare at her. "Hi." He whispered back. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked. He looked back up to the sky. "No, I am anxious for tomorrow." He murmured. She looked at him with a curious look, he noticed "I'm leaving to go on a journey." He exclaimed. She laid down on her back "I want to go as well. I would've already left if I hadn't have gotten lost in the woods." She said. Brendan turned his head to look at her "I'm sorry about what happened. If only I was there earl...". "You saved my life." She interrupted as she turned her head to look at him. "Thank you." She added.

They stared at eachother for a few minutes. "Well I should go back to bed." She announced as she attempted to get up but then collapsed at the pain from being with amazing speed caught her before she landed face-first into the grass. Her face was only a few inches from Brendan's face, as they both blushed so hard a tomato would be jealous.

"Let me carry you up to my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." he offered. "I am fi..." She tried to speak but he picked her up bridal style again before walking her back to the house. "You really don't need to do this" she said as she looked up at Brendan. "I know, but I will anyways." He smiled

He walked her upstairs to his room and laid her down in his bed, and covered her with the comforter. He started walking towards the door. "Brendan, stay with me." She said. He spun to look at her with a confused face. "don't worry, I just need somebody here." She continued. Brendan nodded and went to the other side as he crawled in on the other side next to her. She stared at him. "Goodnight" she whispered. "Goodnight" he answered back.

* * *

Brendan woke up to a tickling on his nose. He opened his eyes and noticed blue hair locks on his face. He brushed them off as he remembered what happened last night. He smiled as he got up. He was still in his housecoat. He walked downstairs as he saw his mom in the kitchen cooking something. He walked over to the island-counter. "Morning mom." He greeted. "Morning Brendan." Caroline answered back. Brendan went over to the cupboards, and grabbed a cup before he got himself a cup of coffee. He walked over to sit down at the island-counter. The TV was on.

"So tell me, why is it Lisia slept with you last night?" She questioned. He explained what happened last night...except the romantic part watching the stars. He reached his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Nothing between us happened last night mom." He explained. "Good, you both are underage." She teased. Brendan

After a few minutes, his mom said "Go wake up Lisia, Breakfast is ready." She announced

He went upstairs and into his room as he saw Lisia up and looking out the window. "Hey, Breakfast is ready. That is if you are ready to eat." He told her. She spun around "BREAKFAST. LETS GO! IM HUNGRY!" She shouted as she ran past Brendan, she was running so fast that she could beat a Rapidash in a race. Brendan thought Somebody is feeling better today. He chuckled as he left the room and started walking down the stairs.

After walking downstairs he saw the Lisia was almost finished with her first plate of food. She was sitting at the island-counter, stuffing her face quicker than a Snorlax. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and dished his plate up with eggs, sausage and waffles. He sat down next to Lisia as she just finished her first plate. She dished up another plateful, and started stuffing her face again. Brendan's mom was watching Lisia "Wow, for someone with a beautiful body, they sure eat a lot!" Caroline stated. Lisia stopped and blushed and started eating slower. Brendan laughed as he got a glare from the turquoise-haired girl.

After they were finished eating, Lisia was going to go get her Pokemon from Professor Birch's lab. She still was a bit bruised, but she looked better after getting cleaned up. She was about walk out of the door when she heard "Wait for me!" Brendan ran down the stairs and caught up with her. She looked at him with a funny face. "I'm coming with you to see you get your first Pokemon." He said. She smiled "Alright let's go!".

* * *

They walked into the Laboratory, it was way more active inside now that it was a weekday. Lisia and Brendan walked over towards the reception desk, there was a lady in a lab coat sitting behind it "Hello, welcome to Littleroot Laboratory! How may I help?" She asked. "I'm here to get a new Pokemon!" Lisia answered. The lady smiled and pushed a button on her desk "The Professor will be here in a moment." The Lady announced. They waited a few minutes in the waiting area when Brendan saw an all too familiar heavyset guy run towards them. "Brendan my boy!" He yelled, shocking both him and Lisia. "So! Is this girl here to get a Pokemon?" The professor asked. "Yes I am!" Lisia answered. Birch smiled "Great! Follow me." He said.

They followed the man through the front to back of the lab, there were about twenty men and women in lab coats either at computers or water tanks built into the walls, or in massive cages for birds. They were writing things down on a clipboard. After they got to the back of the laboratory, they reached two doors. The door on the right said "Prof. E Birch" (A/N I chose Eugene as his first name. Don't know why, just fit his description), the door on the left said "Asst. M Birch". Brendan saw this "Let me guess the door on the right is May's office?" He exclaimed. The Professor nodded. "I didn't see much before in here because it was dark, or I would've asked sooner." Brendan added. He thought about how lucky May was being that she had her own office to work in.

Professor Birch opened the door to his office and allowed the two in. Brendan thought this was very familiar to when he got his Pokemon. Birch walked over to his desk and sat down. He motioned for the two to sit at the opposite end of the desk. He reached in a drawer under his desk and pulled out a form the same exact form that Brendan filled out. The Professor asked her to fill this out while he got up and opened the door. "Be right back, gotta go get everything!" He exclaimed as he left the room.

Lisia grabbed a pen from a cup on the desk, and began writing her information down. Brendan watched her. Hating the silence he started talking "So have you decided what Pokemon you're going to choose?" He questioned. She stopped writing as she lifted her head up thinking "Actually I haven't, I think Torchic and Treecko are cute." She answered. He looked at her "Well, my Treecko and I kinda chose each other. Just go with what your heart tells you!" He stated. She looked back at him and smiled. She blushed a little before going back to writing. Like Birthdate, age, name, etc, she was 15 years old. She finished writing her information down.

The Professor walked back in "Alright! Here we are everything a new trainer needs!" He blurted. He set down a case with 3 pokeballs, 3 different colored Pokedexes, and 10 extra pokeballs. He grabbed the 3 pokeballs from inside the glass container, and released three Pokemon. A Treecko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip. Lisia was troubled, she couldn't decide. She kinda wanted Torchic, it was very cute. She stared at Torchic until the Torchic turned its head away from her snobily. She laughed at Torchic and thought nope. She looked at Treecko, it looked very relaxed and content as she stared at it. It then reached behind its back and took out a twig at started chewing on it as it jumped on top of the computer on the desk.

She thought she would look at Mudkip. She looked in its eyes and immediately fell in love. Mudkip jumped up into her arms and nuzzled her she hugged it back. Professor Birch smiled "I guess that's that!" He blurted. Lisia was giggling with the Mudkip's fin tickling her neck. Brendan smiled at the situation.

Professor Birch picked up the Blue Pokedex and set it in front of his computer and started typing in his computer while setting it up. (A/N the Pokedex is supposed to look like an iPad Mini with an extremely protective case either it Blue, Red or Green.) "You get a Blue Pokedex since you chose Mudkip!" He said. Lisia wondered how many times he has said that sentence everyday. After a few minutes, the Professor set the Pokedex in front of Lisia "There you go." He exclaimed. He then gave her ten empty pokeballs. "Thank you sir! I will take good care of Mudkip!" She squealed excitedly.

Everybody got up and left the room.

* * *

Brendan started walking back towards his house to tell his mom he was leaving, when somebody from behind yelled at him "HEEEEY!" He turned around and saw Lisia running toward him. "WAIT FOR MEEEE!" She yelled. He stopped and watched as she caught up to him. "You don't think you can get rid of me that easy do you?" She smirked. Brendan gave her a confused look, "I'm coming with you on your journey!" She answered his look. He continued to look at her before he got an idea "No." He stated sternly. The look on her face was so broken, he couldn't help but break out laughing tears. He kept laughing when his said "Yes you can come along!". She yiped as she embraced him in a deep hug.

Brendan was shocked at this, he embraced her back. This lasted a few minutes before they un-embraced each other, then Lisia punched Brendan in the shoulder. "Owww!" He cried as he rubbed his wound. "That's for nearly breaking my heart!" She retorted. Brendan looked at her funny. She nervously laughed "err, well. Um I mean. Uhh." She stumbled. He smiled as he just started walking again. He heard her give out a sigh of relief before she started following him.

As they were walking, Brendan started thinking about something "Lisia?" He asked. "Yes?" She answered. "What is it you want to do? Like what is your dream?" He questioned. She smiled at him "I want to become a Pokemon Contest Star!" She answered excitedly, Brendan nodded. "You?" She added. Brendan breathed in a deep breath with his nose before resting his hands behind his head. "I want to become a Pokemon Master." He exclaimed. Being that there was nothing really to talk about, Brendan didn't want to have awkward silence. He started again "What city are you from? I'm from Goldenrod City in Johto." He exclaimed. She smiled "Johto huh? Nice! I'm from Sootopolis City here in Hoenn." She replied. They actually found things to talk about along the way to Brendan's house.

They soon came upon Brendan's house as Brendan opened the door. "Mom!" He called. He saw his mother walk from down from upstairs, "Hey honey, what's up?" She asked. "We are leaving today, and came back to get ready." He answered. They walked inside and sat down. Caroline insisted on packing everything for them, she grabbed both Lisia and Brendan's satchels and started putting stuff in them. Including two changes of clothes, bathroom stuff, etc. She then grabbed another backpack for other supplies, and started packing things into it such as a cooking pot, packages of dried soup, a thermos, and a small fold up camping tent.

Back to Brendan's bag, Caroline packed two changes of clothes that are the same as he has on, a striped black and orange sports-shirt, black stretchy shorts, and his trademark white beanie. In Lisia's bag, Caroline packed two pairs of blue-Jean short shorts, two blue tank tops, and makeup, hair spray, etc. Where Caroline got all of this stuff, nobody knew. Caroline handed the bigger backpack to Brendan, along with his satchel. She handed Lisia's satchel to her. "Thank you." The two said.

Brendan went and gave his Mom a goodbye hug as they walked out of the door. They started walking towards Route 101.

* * *

About 5 hours later, Brendan and Lisia reached Oldale town. Brendan looked at his Pokedex, it said "5:30". "Do you want to go check in at the Pokemon Center?" Brendan asked. Lisia turned her head in Brendan's direction. "Yes, I'm tired." She replied.

They walked to the the Pokemon Center and inside. They went over to the reception desk and saw Nurse Joy. "One bedroom, two beds please." Brendan said. Nurse Joy gave him the key "Room 233 on the second floor". "Thanks." He said as him and Lisia walked down the hall, in the elevator, up to the second floor, down the hall to the room. Brendan unlocked the door and held the door for Lisia before walking in "Well aren't you a gentleman!" She exclaimed. He blushed "Well I, uh." He laughed nervously. She smirked.

They unloaded their stuff as Lisia decided to get cleaned up. Brendan turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Deciding nothing good was on, an idea came to his head.

After the two took their turns in the shower, Brendan grabbed his wallet from his bag "I want a real dinner, Pokemon Center food isn't satisfactory." He said. "How about we go out to one of the good places here before we have to eat pre-dried soup tomorrow?" He questioned. She looked at him "Yes please!" She exclaimed.

They left the Pokemon Center. Oldale Town was not very big, but it had lots of shops, cafes, and restaurants. They walked into a place called "Restaurant Oldale" it was a nice wooden cabin, and it had many tables in it with lights over them, many people filled the tables. It was safe to say it was old fashioned. The two waited to be seated, because there was a sign that said "Please wait to be seated". Eventually, a waitress walked over to the two. "Why hello! Welcome to Restaurant Oldale!" She exclaimed. She gave a look at Brendan and winked at him. This didn't go unnoticed by Lisia, she frowned at this.

Brendan was shocked at this, he felt a little bit guilty. He didn't know why. He brushed it off, and took a look at Lisia, she did not look like she was in the best mood. "Are you alright?" He asked. She shivered "Y-Yes". The waitress led them over to a table with two chairs, here you are! Good luck with your date you two!" She exclaimed again before she dragged her hand slowly as she snapped her jaw at him. He stepped back from her as he gave her a sharp look. It chased her away. "Ugh, why me." He sighed.

They sat down and waited. Lisia was staring down at the table. Brendan was wondering why she was acting this way, was it because of the waitress? If so that must mean... He got up, "Excuse me." He said. Lisia looked up. Brendan stumbled his way over to the bathroom. Once he got inside he went over to the sink, turned on the tap, and washed his face. He dried himself with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror.

Lisia was at the table, wondering what just happened. Why did she have to act that way, the girl was just flirting with Brendan, why was she...jealous? Her eyes widened at what she was thinking. Did she like him? After a few seconds, the waitress came back over. "Well now, where'd your little boyfriend go?" She teased. Lisia felt overwhelmed, she felt as if her mind would explode. Confusion about Brendan, anger at the waitress, concern about Brendan leaving. It was too much. She got up and ran outside, and back to the Pokemon Center.

Brendan walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to the table. He noticed Lisia wasn't there, he sat down at his seat. The waitress came over to him, "Oh hey there! Your Girlfriend had a freak out and ran outside. She prolly wasn't that good anyway." She exclaimed Brendan had an anger flash. "We are not dating in any way shape or form. Also you need to shut your mouth before you ruin someone's else's relationship!" He yelled. Everybody in the room was watching the incident. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go catch up with my friend!"

He stormed out of the restaurant. There was pure silence in the room.

* * *

He ran back to the Pokemon Center and up into the room. He saw Lisia sitting on her bed with her head in her hands as it looked like she was crying. Brendan's heart sank when he saw this. "Lisia. Are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone. Lisia removed her hands from her face before she looked up at him. She sniffled and started crying again, Brendan ran over and sat next to her on the bed, as he embraced her. "What did that broad do to you?" He questioned. She kept crying as she tried to utter words out "She *niff* didn't do anything. *niff*" she uttered.

He looked confused, "What happened?" He asked. She stopped sniffling and looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Before she reached her head up and kissed him. On the lips.

Brendan felt so many Butterfree's and Beautifly's in his stomach when this happened. He kissed her back. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths she reached up and set her hand on his shoulder. All of Lisia's worries faded as she knew this felt right, their kiss lasted another minute or two. They finally broke apart as they stared at each other for some time. Lisia finally spoke "That is why, the waitress just activated it." She said before she pecked him on the lips again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too" Brendan answered.

* * *

 **Please tell me how I am doing here, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


End file.
